Falling for Ya
"Falling for Ya" is a song from the film, Teen Beach Movie, sung by Lela (Grace Phipps). It also from Teen Beach 2, sung by Chee Chee and Seacat. Lyrics First version= The day started ordinary Boys walking by (Oohh Oohh) It was the same old story Too fresh or too shy (Oohh Oohh) I'm not the kind To fall for a guy Who flashes a smile (It goes on for miles) When usually swoon But I'm over the moon (He was just too cool for school) And now I'm falling for ya Falling for ya I know I shouldn't but I I just can't stop myself from Falling for ya Falling for ya Can't hold on any longer And now I'm falling for you Now we're going steady He's the cat's meow (Meow meow) He says I'm a betty And we paint the town (Oohh Oohh) I'm not the kind To fall for a guy Just 'cause he says hi (When he's crusin' by) He's ready to race And I'm catching his gaze (They'll go on like this for days) And now I'm falling for ya Falling for ya I know I shouldn't but I I just can't stop myself from Falling for ya Falling for ya Can't hold on any longer And now I'm falling for you Feels like I tumbled From another world Into your arms And it's so secure Maybe I'll stumble But I know for sure Head over heels I'm gonna be your girl (Aaaaaaaahhh) And now I'm falling for ya Falling for ya I know I shouldn't but I I just can't stop myself from Falling for ya Falling for ya Can't hold on any longer And now I'm falling for you |-|Second version= Chee Chee: Falling for ya, falling for ya Can't hold on any longer And now I'm falling for you Seacat: 5, 6, 7, 8! Chee Chee: The day started ordinary; boys walking by (walking by) It was the same old story; too fresh or too shy (or too shy) I'm not the kind to fall for a guy who flashes a smile (it goes on for miles) Don't usually swoon, but I'm over the moon (Cause he was just too cool for school) And now I'm f-f-falling (for ya) F-f-falling (for ya) I know I shouldn't, but I I just can't stop myself from F-f-falling (for ya) F-f-falling (for ya) Can't hold on any longer And now I'm falling for you Seacat: Now we're going steady; she's the cat's meow (meow, meow, meow-meow-meow) She says "ready, Freddie?" and we paint the town (paint the town) Chee Chee: I'm not the kind to fall for a guy just cause he's says hi (when he's cruising by) He's ready to race and I'm catching his gaze We'll go on like this for days Chee Chee and Seacat: Now I'm f-f-falling (for ya) F-f-falling (for ya) I know I shouldn't, but I I just can't stop myself from F-f-falling (for ya) F-f-falling (for ya) Can't hold on any longer And now I'm falling for ya Seacat: It feels like I tumbled from another world Into your arms and so secure Maybe I'll stumble, but I know I can Head over heels, I'm gonna be your man Yeah Chee Chee and Seacat: F-f-falling F-f-falling I know I shouldn't, but I I just can't stop myself from F-f-falling (for ya) F-f-falling (for ya) Can't hold on any longer And now I'm falling for you Category:Songs Category:Teen Beach Movie songs Category:Romance songs